Matrimonio
by an.keisuied
Summary: Edward se ve obligado a casarse con Isabella Swan debido a graves problemas económicos de su familia los cuales solo su matrimonio podría solucionar. "EDITANDO"
1. Chapter 1

**_Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi completa autoria y queda prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi autorización, ¡Primer Capitulo Editado! Esta historia está siendo editada y por lo tanto los capítulos volverán a subirse, agradezco su comprensión._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.1 Resignación<strong>

No me podía creer que iba a hacer esto, pero se lo había prometido a mi madre, tenía que hacerlo por ella y por todo lo que una vez fue nuestra familia, aunque yo no quisiera, iba a casarme con ella, todo para poder salvar a mi familia.

Me apreté el puente de la nariz una vez más.

—Hijo te lo estoy suplicando, es para poder salvar a nuestra familia, para poder mantener nuestro apellido con orgullo— me repitió mi madre— Ya hemos perdido demasiado como para dejar perder lo único que nos queda, si dejamos esto así el apellido Masen se perderá para siempre en la deshora y la humillación, piensa en tu abuelo y en lo que hubiera sentido el saber que su apellido se perderá, sé que cometí errores, sé que no debí haber permitido que tu padre denigrara nuestro apellido, el de nuestra familia de esa manera, pero entiéndeme, te lo estoy suplicando— me rogó nuevamente.

Era como la decima vez que mi madre me repetía lo mismo, yo ya sabía todo eso, sabía que cuando mi padre murió dejo muchas deudas y sabía que era nuestro deber pagarlas, sabía que no contábamos con los recursos para hacerlo, sabía que nuestro apellido tenía que seguir intacto, sabía que tenía que casarme con ella, pero me era tan…difícil.

—Madre, me has repetido eso unas diez mil veces, ya sé que no tenemos ni un peso y que hay que pagar cuentas, que nuestro apellido está de por medio y que esa familia es la única capaz de ayudarnos, eso ya lo sé mamá, pero es que no puedo— dije con cansancio.

—Edward sé que siempre has sido un enamorado empedernido, pero te lo estoy suplicando, por favor hijo en necesario— me dijo con ojos aguados y el labio temblándole por las lágrimas contenidas.

—Madre es que no puedo, sería como echarme a los leones, si me he de casar será únicamente por amor, no por conveniencia, sé que la familia Swan son los únicos capaces de ayudarnos pero si les pedimos ayuda de otra manera tal vez…—Ella ni siquiera me dejó continuar.

—No Edward, de ninguna manera, no quiero dejar de deberle a alguien para deberle a alguien más, hijo el que te cases con su hija es la única manera, además ella es muy bonita— dijo, como si con eso me fuera a convencer.

—Mama no lo dudo, ha de ser muy hermosa, tanto como su hermana, pero simplemente no puedo enamorarme de ella solo por su apellido, tengo que conocerla, conocerla de verdad— le dije cayendo derrotado en el sofá más cercano, llevábamos cerca de dos horas discutiendo sobre lo mismo en la sala de estar.

Isabella Swan la segunda hija de los Swan, seguramente era muy hermosa, como lo era su hermana Alice Swan, y seguramente era muy agradable al igual que su hermano Emmett Swan, pero simplemente no podía, es decir, ni siquiera la conocía de vista, se hablaba mucho de ella, de su belleza y su buen corazón, sin embargo, pocos la conocían en persona y más pocos era los afortunados que tenían la oportunidad de acercarse a ella, mi apellido me daba ciertas ventajas sobre algunos, pero aun así, no creía que pudiera surgir algo entre nosotros.

—Hijo es que es la única manera, tienen el dinero para ayudarnos, ella es muy bonita y agradable, son bien educados y ni se diga de sus amistades, son la familia ideal— dijo Esme, sentándose junto a mí y acariciando mi cabello, como cuando era niño.

Era cierto ellos tenían muy buenas amistades, sus hijos Alice y Emmett estaban comprometidos con Jasper y Rosalie Hale respectivamente, ellos eran hijos de un magnate empresario quien era dueño de una de las más grandes empresas productoras de perfumes, la cual tenía fabricas por todo el mundo.

Eran muy ricos, una de las familias más ricas de todas, claro la más poderosa y rica era la familia Swan.

Yo conocía a Alice y a Emmett, solo conocía de vista a los hermanos Hale, pero a Isabella no la conocía, debido a que ella estudiaba en Londres desde los 15 años.

—De acuerdo madre, me casaré con ella, solo por ti— dije ya sin salidas ni más opciones.

—Gracias hijo— dijo con sinceridad besándome ambas mejillas— Ahora debes buscar que ponerte, hoy mismo la conocerás— me dijo entusiasmada.

— ¿¡Qué?! — pregunté exaltado, saltado de mi lugar.

—Sí hijo, hoy la familia Swan dará una cena en su mansión en celebración a que su hija ha vuelto de Londres, será solo para sus amigos más cercanos y tendrás la oportunidad de estar con ella, Renee está totalmente de acuerdo en que conozcas a su hija— su mirada soñadora me daba escalofríos.

—De acuerdo madre— acepté con resignación, ya no tenía más ganas de discutir.

¿Cómo rayos iba a lograr esto?, en lugar de sentir que iba a una cena con amigos, sentía que iba a mi fusilamiento.

Me preparé lo mejor posible, tomé uno de los trajes que tenía guardados en mi armario y me dispuse a arreglar mi cabello, total fracaso, ya sabía yo que con mi cabello era un caso perdido pero siempre tenía la esperanza de que algún día podría al fin no lucir todo despeinado.

Bajé las amplias escaleras de la residencia para encontrarme con mi madre, quien vestía un bonito vestido color lavanda, ella era muy hermosa y yo la quería muchísimo, aunque no compartiera sus ideas ni deseos.

—Mírate que guapo estás, no creo que nadie se te pueda resistir, ni siquiera Isabella Swan— Se acercó a acomodar mi corbata y yo la dejé ser, no podía alejarme porque si no buscaría hasta acomodar mi cabello.

—Bien madre, hay que irnos o llegaremos tarde— le brindé mi brazo y nos dirigimos hacia mi auto, era mi adoración, mi hermoso Volvo era una de las pocas pertenecías que aun poseíamos y lucharía porque siguiera siendo así.

Conduje con toda la precaución que podía y 15 minutos después ya nos encontrábamos frente a la gran mansión.

"Bien me ha llegado la hora", ese pensamiento era inevitable en mí, siempre había esperado un buen matrimonio, no como el de mis padres, se habían casado por un arranque de rebeldía muy jóvenes, pronto mi madre se dio cuenta que mi padre era simplemente un inmaduro que buscaba puras diversiones, si teníamos un poco de respetabilidad y de estabilidad era por mi madre y su familia quienes habían estado luchando por rescatar a mi madre de la vida que mi padre nos daba, la casa y algunas propiedades más estaban a mi nombre y eso había evitado que mis padres las perdiera, pero el poco dinero que teníamos ya no era nada, y con los vicios de mi padre solo nos habíamos hundido aun mas.

Después de un tiempo mi abuelo y mi único tío fallecieron dejándome todo, pero al yo ser un niño mi padre se hizo cargo de ello, acabándose todo en un parpadeo, con su muerte solo había dejado problemas y necesitábamos ayuda urgente, antes de que nos quitaran la casa y así perder todo por completo.

No me agradaba la idea de este matrimonio pero si perdíamos todo, mi madre no lo resistiría y yo me sentiría horriblemente culpable, jamás sería capaz de verla en esas condiciones, así que ya no me quedaba más que aceptar lo que tenía como única salida.

Tocamos el timbre de la gran mansión y me preparé mentalmente para lo que fuera que me esperase haya adentro.

* * *

><p><em>He decidido continuar con esta historia, pero para que tenga un mejor avance la editaré y después se continuaran con los capítulos, por su comprensión, gracias.<em>


	2. chapter 2

**_Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría y queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento, esta historia está siendo editada, por su comprensión, Gracias._**

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.2 La cena<strong>

Entramos al recibidor de la lujosa residencia Swan y nos trasladaron inmediatamente al gran salón de la mansión, conocía bien aquella estancia, fina y delicadamente decorada, llena de colores claros y luminosos con muebles a juego, aunque era grande tenía un toque muy intimo el cual te hacía sentir a gusto en él, en el salón se encontraban ya varias personas, mi madre se acercó al círculo donde se encontraban sus amistades a las cuales yo sólo saludé con un cordial "buenas noches", en cuanto logré ver una cara amiga me despedí y me alejé de ellos dejando a mi madre conversando muy animadamente, me acerqué a la pequeña duendecillo de cabello obscuro quien al verme corrió hacia a mí y se colgó de mi cuello.

— ¡Eddie! —me saludó tan de buen humor como siempre, pero yo resoplé por el estúpido apodo.

—Alice sabes que detesto ese apodo ¿por qué sigues llamándome así? —le pregunté una vez ella estuvo en el piso de nuevo.

—Porque sabes que me encanta molestarte Eddie, querido—me dio una de sus enormes sonrisa esperando a que ya no le reprochara nada, con ella simplemente no se podía estar enojado.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —le pregunté cambiando de tema.

—Rose y Jazz aun no llegan y Emm está arriba con mi hermana— "con su hermana" sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, la persona con la que se supondría viviría toda mi vida estaba tan cerca…

—Mira ya llegaron Jazz y Rose— Alice me jaló de la mano y me condujo entre las pocas personas que habían en el salón hacia los mellizos rubios que acababan de entrar en la sala.

Alice se lanzó hacia los brazos de Jasper, su prometido, y lo comenzó a besar, Rosalie su hermana, simplemente me saludó con un "hola" y desapareció, yo supongo que para buscar a su novio, el hermano mayor de Alice, Emmett.

Después de que Jasper y Alice se separaron, éste me saludó con un apretón de manos y nos dirigimos hacia uno de los rincones de la estancia donde ya estaban Emmett bien abrazado de Rosalie.

—Hola Ed ¿Cómo te va esta noche? —Me preguntó tan amable como siempre.

—Bien hermano, bien—fue mi escueta respuesta, Emmett y yo siempre habíamos sido buenos amigos, sin embargo, en cuanto se enteró de los planes que mi madre tenía para mí con su hermana no le dio nada de gracia, aun así, con el tiempo y con la ayuda de Alice logré que por lo menos me dirigiera la palabra sin odio y no me insultara cada vez que me veía, por supuesto ellos creían que yo estaba en totalmente de acuerdo con los planes de mi madre, cosa que no era así.

Todos comenzamos a platicar de cosas triviales hasta que entró en la habitación Charlie Swan junto con su esposa. La música que desde el inicio sonaba en el gran salón se detuvo al instante.

—Amigos míos, muchas gracias por acompañarme a mi familia y a mí en este día en el que por fin mi querida hija, Isabella, regresa después de estar tanto tiempo alejada de nosotros, quiero que todos juntos le demos la bienvenida mi querida hija, Bella—

El hombre se dio la vuelta hacia las escaleras por donde bajo una chica alta, delgada, de piel blanca con cabello rubio cereza, era algo extravagante, era muy bonita, claro, pero no era mi tipo en absoluto y era con quien se suponía debía casarme.

No soporté esa idea así que desvié mi vista de la rubia que bajaba las escaleras hacía cualquier lado, al hacerlo me encontré con una chica de cabello castaño con ligeras ondas hasta por debajo de los hombros, era delgada y con curvas pero no muy exageradas, tenía la piel blanca y unos ojos chocolate muy grandes y hermosos, no era muy alta pero tampoco tan baja, su perfecto rostro en forma de corazón la hacía parecer un hermoso ángel, añadiendo el lindo vestido azul que se le ceñía al cuerpo, era toda una visión, dulce y sexy, delicada y hermosa, perfecta en toda la extensión de la palabra.

La chica con toda naturalidad se acercó hasta Renee Swan, la esposa de Charlie, y entrelazó su brazo con el de ella como si fuera de lo más normal, ella se volteó un tanto sorprendida por el acto pero inmediatamente sonrió hacia la hermosa chica, tocó el brazo de su esposo quien tenía una cara de confusión para poder tener su atención y volteara también hacía la joven, a él inmediatamente se le formó una sonrisa al percatarse de la chica.

—Amigos, creo que ha habido una confusión, está aquí mi adorada hija— dijo señalando hacia la chica.

—Cariño se suponía que tenías que bajar por las escaleras para que todos pudieran verte— le dijo dulcemente su madre, a lo cual la joven sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Lo sé mama pero me pareció demasiado dramático, así que cambie un poco las cosas—Dijo como si nada.

Sus padres sólo se rieron ante ello y después ella acompañó sus risas, su risa era la más melodiosa de todas las que jamás me hubiera imaginado, me quedé completamente hechizado, hechizado de la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera imaginado, hechizado de los ojos chocolate más profundos y brillantes de todos, hechizado por Isabella Swan.

Jamás me hubiera creído esto, tan sólo dos horas atrás estaba más que reacio a siquiera entablar una conversación con ella, y ahora fácilmente me imaginaba a mi mismo rodeando con mis brazos esa fina cintura que ella poseía, besar esos lindos y dulces labios que me gritaban que me los robara en ese mismo instante.

Una melodiosa risa me hizo regresar a la realidad.

—Ay Eddie, pero si necesitas un bote debajo de ti, te has quedado babeando por mi hermana— comentó Alice quien se estaba burlando de mí a sus anchas, pero no podía importarme menos, justo cuando me dirigía hacia ella una mano blanca me detuvo.

—Alto ahí vaquero—me dijo alguien a quien reconocí como Jasper, quien me detenía en ese momento.

—Edward, no puedes llegar solo así hasta ella, debes esperar a que todos la saluden para que después yo te presente, si no creerá que eres otro de tantos y no te prestara la más mínima atención— dijo Alice, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

—Pero Alice— intenté quejarme pero ella me detuvo en seco.

—Sin peros jovencito, sé paciente, confía en mi yo sé lo que te digo—Dijo pagada de sí misma, sabía que debía confiar en ella, así que resignado esperé pacientemente a que cada uno de los invitados la saludara.

Esto se estaba volviendo eterno, no paraban de acercarse a ella, lo que impedía que se acercara a nosotros, de momento Alice desapareció y eso me puso más ansioso, momentos después regreso al cómodo sillón donde nos habíamos sentado a esperar mientras ella se desocupaba, con una obvia molestia.

— ¿Qué sucede cariño? — Jasper se me adelantó preguntando lo que tenía pensando.

—Siempre tiene que arruinar toda la diversión—se quejó, tenía un puchero como de una niña pequeña a la que le acabaran de arrebatar su juguete nuevo.

— ¿Qué sucede Alice? — era obvio que Jasper había entendido lo que quiso decir su novia pero yo no entendía aun, así que me vi en la necesidad de volver a preguntar.

—Emmett—Dijo simplemente, molestándome el que no me dijera nada en concreto.

— ¿Qué con él? — pregunté medio ansioso.

—Que ha puesto sobre aviso a Bella de que le presentaran a un prospecto para prometido y se ha puesto en guardia, no deja que le presenten a ningún joven, sólo saluda a las mujeres y no se separa de Rose ni de mi madre—dijo enfurruñada por lo que había hecho su hermano mayor.

— ¿Cómo? —Aun no me quedaba claro nada.

—Lo que oyes, no será posible que te la presente, Bella es tan testaruda—Dijo resoplando obviamente sin entender la actitud de su hermana menor.

—Y ¿Por qué no quiere conocerme Ali? — pregunté intentando ocultar mi orgullo herido.

—Bien, te contaré, pero debes guardar esto en secreto— dijo ella en un susurró y se acerco a mí para poder hacerme su confidencia.

—Hace años nuestros padres nos dieron la noticia de que serian ellos quienes elegirían al mejor prospecto para nosotros y para nuestra familia, Emmett y yo no vimos ningún inconveniente en por lo menos conocerlos, pero Bella se enojó muchísimo, no lo aceptó, no quería que la obligaran a casarse con alguien a quien ella no amara, buscó por todos los medios evadir eso, así que tres semanas después ella se encontraba viajando hacia Londres—dijo recordando seguramente la partida de su hermana hace varios años.

— ¿Quieres decir que ella prácticamente huyo de aquí? — pregunté escéptico.

—Pues técnicamente así fue, pero el problema no es ese Edward— concedió Al.

—Entonces, ¿Cual es? — pregunté más curioso que antes.

—Ella cumplirá 21 en tres meses, una de las condiciones de nuestros padres es que si antes de esa edad no le han encontrado a un buen prometido, ella será libre de elegir a quien se le plazca— dijo con una mueca de inseguridad, esperando mi reacción.

—Alice eso significa que…— me quedé sin voz al entender finalmente lo que sucedía.

—Exacto Edward, ella planea evadirte a ti o a cualquiera que se le acerque con obvios planes de matrimonio a toda costa— dijo apenada conmigo, nadie quería que me uniera a su hermana más que Alice, eso lo sabía y por eso podía notar su desilusión.

—Yo siento que es pura rebeldía—comentó Jasper, y tenía razón en ello, pero aun así ¿Quien podría detenerla? Cierta parte de mí me recordó que esta podría ser una oportunidad para salir del apuro en el que mi madre me había metido, aunque debía pretender que yo quería de todo corazón esta boda, la realidad era que aun no me hacía a la idea, fuera como fuera, yo no estaba enamorado de Isabella, por muy hermosa y cautivadora que fuera.

—Y lo es Jazz, pero mi hermana es demasiado testaruda y si tiene la ayuda de Emmett y la de Rose nada podrá evitar que ella haga lo que se le antoje— dijo Alice muy molesta.

—Espera Alice, aun tenemos la ayuda de tu madre, ¿no es así? — le recordé a mi pequeña amiga duende.

—Sí, pero no sé hasta qué punto nos es útil, Bella es muy terca, debo hablar con Rose, es mi única esperanza, si ella se pone de nuestro lado será fácil obtener a Emmett, sólo así podremos hacer algo con Bella— dijo ahora más animada.

Alice salió disparada de la estancia y Jasper la siguió enseguida, esto se me estaba complicando más de lo que creía, esperaba poder tener un poco más de la ayuda de Alice, si no mi familia y yo estaríamos en el hoyo por completo, ahora tenía más conflictos conmigo mismo, luchar porque Isabella me aceptara y pudiera salvar a mi familia, o dejar que ella hiciera lo que quisiera y yo saliera librado de una boda arreglada, en cualquiera de las dos opciones yo no veía mucha ganancia para mí, maldición.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Desclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo los tomo prestados, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimientos. Esta historia está siendo editada, por su comprensión, Gracias. _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.3 Malas noticias<strong>

Vi que Jasper se acercaba a mí, presentía que no me daría buenas noticias y por si fuera poco Emmett no me quitaba la vista de encima, una mirada cargada de odio y estaba seguro que cada vez se le hacía más difícil no correr hacia mí y plantarme un buen puñetazo en la cara.

— ¿Y bien? —le pregunté una vez lo tuve en frente, Jasper soltó una leve risa y movió su cabeza en negación.

—Lo está intentando.

—Pues creo que debería darse prisa— le apunté con la cabeza hacia Emmett quien me dirigía una mirada más de odio, Jasper volvió a reír.

—Tranquilo, te aseguro que mejorara, te lo digo por experiencia— dijo guiñándome un ojo.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, fue bastante duro al principio, tiende a ser un poco sobreprotector con sus hermanas, pero después mejoro— me aseguró.

— ¿Cómo le hiciste?

—Fue fácil en realidad— dijo recordando.

— ¿De verdad?, ¿Qué pasé? — estaba interesado, no creía poder aguantar mucho más tiempo con Emmett así.

—Le presenté a mi hermana— me dijo burlón, genial, ahora sí que no tenia salida, Emmett se había enamorado de la hermana de Jasper, por eso ahora ellos debían llevarse bastante bien, eran como doblemente cuñados, no podía creer mi suerte

—Creo que saldré un momento—le informé, supongo que entendió que necesitaba estar solo porque solamente asintió y tomó su copa de la mesa.

Me dirigí a la salida este del salón, entré a una terraza bastante amplia desde donde se podía ver el gran bosque que rodeaba la mansión y muchas luces a lo lejos, me recargué en el barandal y respiré profundamente, tenía solamente tres meses para confirmar mi compromiso o para ya estar casado, esto apestaba, ella era muy bonita, no lo discutía, sin embargo no estaba enamorado de ella, podía sentir una fuerte atracción pero no ese amor total e incondicional que esperé para mi matrimonio.

Vi que una silueta se movía en la obscuridad, estaba sentada en una de las sillas que estaban en la terraza, se podía distinguir la delicadeza de su cuerpo así que era fácil saber que era una mujer, pero no me miraba porque al levantarse se quedó inmóvil al por fin darse cuenta de mi presencia, se acercó a la luz y me quedé estático en mi lugar, era ella, era Isabella.

—Lo siento no sabía que alguien estaba aquí— me apresuré a disculparme, se notaba que la había asustado.

—No te preocupes, está bien— me dijo con voz clara y suave, realmente era hermosa.

—Isabella, si no me equivoco.

—Bella, solo Bella, no me gusta mi nombre completo— me rectificó, Bella, le quedaba bien, aunque Isabella era un nombre bastante bonito a decir verdad.

—De acuerdo, Bella— le sonreí como sabia que les gustaba a algunas chicas, pero ella frunció el ceño y continúo hablando.

—Bien señor conquistador, creo que estoy en desventaja, tú sabes mi nombre y yo no sé el tuyo— ¿conquistador? ¿De dónde había sacado ella eso?

—Edward, mucho gusto—dejé mi confusión de lado y volví a tratar con otra de las sonrisas que les gustaban a las chicas que conocía y le tendí la mano, ella la tomó con mucha más fuerza de la que creí que tuviera.

—Que tal— fue su simple respuesta.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás aquí afuera, lejos de tu fiesta? — Traté de sonar casual y a gusto, aunque para ser sinceros esta chica me asustaba.

—Pides mi permiso y antes de que conteste ya hiciste la pregunta— bufó pero después soltó una pequeña y muy musical sonrisa, lo cual me gustó bastante.

—Oh, disculpa— dije nervioso y a la vez avergonzado.

—No hay problema— volvió a sonreír, con eso me di cuenta que realmente era agradable— Y contestando tu respuesta, es sólo que tanta gente junta me abruma, les insistí a hermana y a mi madre que no hicieran esto pero aun así nunca me escuchan— movió la cabeza en señal de negación, se veía entre divertida e irritada.

—Lo hacen porque te quieren y estaban realmente emocionadas de que regresaras— Aunque antes no sabía de la fiesta, sabia cuanto había extrañado Alice a su hermana.

—Estoy segura de que así es, yo también las extrañé— Ella era totalmente diferente a como la imaginé, supuse que ella estaría alegre por esta fiesta sorpresa, pero al parecer no le había agradado mucho.

—Bien tengo que entrar, empezaran a buscarme— me dijo a modo de despedida.

—Claro— obviamente no tenía ninguna excusa o razón para mantenerla a mi lado, así que la dejaría ir, a expensas de que podría ser la última vez que la viera en esa situación.

—Que la pases bien Edward el Conquistador— dijo sonriendo, antes de que pudiera decir algo ella entró rápidamente al gran salón, me detuve a aclarar mi cabeza un poco y regresé a la estancia, Alice veía muy contenta hacia mí.

—Ya lo tengo, he convencido a Rose de todo, pero ahora te prestara mucha más atención— me informó y guiñó el ojo antes de arrastrarme junto con ella hacia el comedor.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, algunas veces me quedaba mirando fijamente a Bella, no lo podía evitar, cuando ella se daba cuenta aparecía un leve sonrojo pero aun así me dedicaba sonrisas un tanto malignas lo que me daba bastante gracia.

Los únicos que se daban cuenta de esto eran Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y por supuesto Emmett a quien se le podía ver claramente furioso.

Tenía que arreglar eso, pero ya seria después.

Era bastante tarde cuando nos retiramos de la mansión, mientras esperaba que trajeran al frente mi auto Alice se me acercó.

—Edward, lamento que no te haya podido presentar con mi hermana— me dijo decepcionada y con cara triste.

—Tranquila Alice, yo ya lo he hecho— le informé.

— ¿¡Cómo?! — preguntó de nuevo animada.

—Tranquila Alice, te contaré después, ¿está bien? — no muy convencida asintió.

—Bien mañana me dirás todo al respecto, porque creo haberte dicho claramente que no hicieras eso— me reprendió.

—Sí lo sé Alice, pero fue bastante bien en realidad, espera, ¿Has dicho que mañana? — pregunté confundido.

—Seguro— exclamó— Esme te explicará en un momento, y créeme Edward cuando te digo que no debiste hacer eso, por muy bien que haya parecido su encuentro no ha sido así, soy su hermana, la conozco y sé como es, o por lo menos la mayoría de la veces sé como es, bueno ya veremos cómo arreglar esto, nos vemos mañana— me dio un beso en la mejilla y desapareció con sus andares de bailarina.

Me di la vuelta para despedirme de Renee y de Charlie quienes se despedían de mi madre, Bella y Emmett se habían retirado hacia un rato.

—Me parece perfecto Renee, será esplendido— le decía mi madre a quien podría ser mi futura suegra.

—Madre, creo que ya debemos retirarnos, señor y señora Swan muchas gracias por su invitación, ha sido una magnifica cena— me despedí cordialmente, al menos mi madre no se podía quejar de mis modales.

—Edward dinos Charlie y Renee al fin y al cabo pronto seremos familia— sólo pude asentir ante el comentario de Charlie pero sin duda estaba muy confundido.

—Los veremos mañana— se despidió Renee y salimos de la mansión, en cuanto estuvimos en el auto no me contuve y le solté la bomba a mi madre.

— ¿Quieres por favor explicarme a que se refería Charlie Swan y por que estaremos aquí mañana? — apreté el volante para que no perdiera total control, a fin de cuentas estaba hablando con la mujer que me había dado la vida.

—Edward por favor cálmate, estas conduciendo— me pidió, viendo cómo intentaba destruir el volante, respiré profundamente y asentí, relajando mis nudillos— Te explicaré todo pero debes esperar a que lleguemos a la casa por lo menos, por favor—me rogó.

—De acuerdo— tenía razón en algo, presentía que era algo que no me alegraría mucho y conducir molesto era peligroso para mí y mi madre, sin embargo aceleré aun más.

La incertidumbre era desesperante, no podía esperar mas, metí el auto en el garaje, abrí la puerta de mi madre y entramos rápidamente a nuestra casa.

— ¿Al menos me dejarías cambiarme? —me dijo molesta por mi impaciencia, respiré nuevamente y me apreté el puente de la nariz.

—Por supuesto madre, estaré en el estudio— salió de mi campo de visión con rumbo a su habitación, me dirigí rápidamente al estudio, tomé una copa y serví un poco de whisky, me lo tomé de un solo trago.

Normalmente no acostumbraba a tomar, lo evitaba lo más posible, pero la situación me estaba aniquilando los nervios.

Me volví a servir y el liquido ambarino me quemó la garganta, así que mejor lo dejé, me senté en uno de los sillones del estudio y esperé a que llegara mi madre, justo cuando me iba a levantar nuevamente del sillón mi madre entró.

Estaba preparada para dormir, seguramente estaba cansada pero necesitaba mis respuestas, sabía que algo no muy bueno se me avecinaba y debía saber qué era para que no me alcanzara con la guardia baja.

Se sentó junto a mí en el sillón y suspiró.

—Bien hijo, déjalo salir.

—Dime a que se refería Charlie con lo que dijo y qué haremos mañana en su casa— le exigí.

—Hijo, con respecto a lo de su casa, nos han invitado a desayunar, eso es todo, un sencillo desayuno— dijo como no queriendo la cosa.

— ¿Y para qué desayunaremos en su casa? —pregunté cautelosamente.

— A eso voy, el desayuno puede estar un poco relacionado con lo que dijo Charlie— se calló de golpe y eso me desesperó.

—Madre dime todo lo que me tengas que decir y no me pongas más ansioso por favor— estaba por perder la cabeza, ella suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

—Está bien Edward, desayunaremos mañana con ellos, y se hará formal tu compromiso con Isabella, hoy mismo Charlie y Renee le comunicaran la noticia a su hija y mañana te declararas ante ella— Con esas simples palabras supe que estaba frito, ya no tenía salida ni escapatoria, mi boda con Isabella Swan era inminente y mi mayor desgracia.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Desclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es completamente mía y queda prohibida su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimientos. Esta historia está siendo editada, por su comprensión, Gracias. _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cap.4 el compromiso<strong>

—Hijo dime algo— estaba en shock, la preocupada voz de mi madre me había medio despertad, dándome cuanta del mutismo en el que estaba desde que me dijera aquella noticia.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —le pregunté, me sorprendió lo calmada que salió mi voz, considerando que sentía como si todo se estuviera yendo hacia el abismo.

—Lo que piensas, lo que opinas, qué sientes— me dijo con esa misma preocupación impregnada en la voz.

—Esme— jamás había llamado a mi madre así pero no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía o decía, claramente le sorprendió que la llamara por su nombre— Lo que opino ya lo sabes e igualmente lo que siento, y en cuanto a qué pienso yo creí que al menos tendría un mínimo tiempo para buscar aunque fuera una sola cosa en común con Isabella, pero ya veo que no es así y como ya lo has arreglado todo al parecer ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí así que me retiro, no quiero tener mal aspecto para mi declaración mañana, ¿O no es eso lo que pienso?, dímelo por favor Esme, porque está claro que ahora tú sabes perfectamente bien que es lo que quiero y lo que no— ahora mi ira salía a flote, no esperé a que me contestara nada más, Salí corriendo a mi habitación y la cerré de un solo golpe.

Comencé a tirar y a romper todo a mi paso, estaba más que furioso, ¿cómo se atrevían?, una cosa era que aceptara casarme, pero que fijaran el momento y sin consultármelo primero era sobrepasar los límites, ahora no sólo me veía forzado a hacer algo que no quería, ya ni siquiera tenía voz ni voto en todo esto, sólo era un muñeco, una pieza más que debía ser acomodada al gusto de los demás, maldición.

Cuando por fin conseguí calmarme un poco y tumbarme en la cama los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por mi ventana, había estado la noche entera sacando toda mi ira contenida, pero ahora me sentía un poco mejor, solo un poco.

Tocaron a mi puerta y después se escuchó la voz de nuestra ama de llaves, la señora Weber.

—Joven, la señora Esme quiere que esté listo en media hora, lo esperará en el auto— me informó a través de la puerta.

—Gracias Susan, bajo en seguida— escuché cómo bajaba las escaleras y suspiré frustrado una vez más, me levanté de la cama, tome una rápida ducha, busqué un atuendo adecuado y bajé justo en 20 minutos, mi madre aun no bajaba pero ya estaba el chofer en el auto.

—Buenos días— lo saludé con cortesía pues él no tenía la culpa de todo lo que me sucedía últimamente, sólo la tenía una persona pero tampoco podía ser muy grosero con ella después de todo.

—Buenos días joven, su madre me ha dicho que hoy me requerirán— era de suponerse que después de cómo me había puesto ayer en la noche mi madre no me quisiera en el volante.

—Si te lo ha dicho así se hará— le dije simplemente.

— ¿Está seguro joven?, yo creí que usted prefería conducir, nunca ha sido muy amigo de mi velocidad— me sonrió de la misma manera en la que me sonreía desde que tenía 7 años, como un padre lo hacía.

—No, así está bien, yo creo que por hoy será mejor que tú manejes— le respondí, mi madre salió en ese momento de la casa y nos subimos al auto.

No conversé de nada con ella, ni siquiera la volteé a ver, a cinco minutos de llegar a la gran mansión mi madre me pidió su atención.

—Edward toma esto— me tendió una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, la tomé muy a mi pesar pues no quería ni ver el anillo que se encontraba ahí.

—Hijo ábrelo, por favor— me pidió ella, resignado, la abrí poco a poco y me encontré con un anillo realmente hermoso, era sencillo pero bastante bonito.

La cerré de golpe, mientras menos pensar en lo que haría en pocos minutos sería mejor para mí.

— ¿Te gusta? — me preguntó ella, expectante.

—Es muy hermoso madre.

— ¿Tú crees que le guste a Isabella? — siguió preguntado, ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto tan difícil para mí?

—No lo sé mama, no sé cuáles sean sus gustos así que no te lo puedo decir— estaba siendo muy frio pero no podía tener una mejor actitud ante todo esto.

Llegamos a la mansión y sentí como poco a poco me acercaba a mi decapitación.

Al abrirse la gran puerta de la mansión una muy alegre Alice nos recibió, llevaba un bonito vestido gris junto con unas botas negras, su cabello despeinado se veía más peinado de lo que podría estar y su maquillaje era ligero.

—Hola Esme, hola Edward, que gusto verlos hoy, mi madre está en el jardín junto con mi padre por favor pasen— nos pidió amablemente.

—Muchas gracias Alice querida— la saludó mi madre, después de que se dieron un beso en cada mejilla mi madre se dirigió a el jardín, pero yo me quedé en la estancia junto con Alice. Era seguro que me tenía noticias, se estaba conteniendo, lo notaba.

—Anda Alice, suéltalo, te estás muriendo por hacerlo— me burlé.

—Aquí no Eddie, ven acompáñame a la biblioteca— me tomó de la mano y me llevó por entre un largo pasillo hasta que nos detuvimos frente una gran puerta de roble pintada en azul oscuro, Alice la abrió dándonos pasó para entrar a una gran y bonita biblioteca, tenía grandes estanterías llenas de libros, sin duda se habían tomado sus años para armar ese exquisito lugar.

— ¿Qué sucede Alice, por qué tanto misterio? — le pregunté una vez dejé de admirar la biblioteca, ella soltó una gran carcajada de repente, hasta creí que lloraría de tanto reírse.

—Ay Eddie no sabes, hubieras estado aquí anoche, el escándalo que hubo, seguro te hubiera encantado— dejé pasar el que me llamara de esa manera, de todas formas ya nada empeoraría mi ánimo.

—Habla claro Alice, sabes que yo no te entiendo todo como Jasper lo hace— le pedí, ella me sacó la lengua, dejando de reírse en ese momento.

—Eso es Eddie porque tú no tienes la sensibilidad que mi Jazz si posee, pero bueno como sea, lo que quiero decir es que, ayer por la noche, cuando ustedes se fueron y mi padre le dio la noticia de su compromiso a mi hermana se puso muy histérica, en serio que jamás vi a mi hermana tan exaltada, y después fue casi imposible impedir que Emmett fuera hasta tu casa para romperte la nariz— volvió a reír, la verdad yo no encontraba nada graciosa esta situación.

—Alice la verdad no entiendo tu alegría.

—Tranquilo déjame terminar, vaya que estas de mal humor tú también— se quejó pero continuó— El caso es que después mi padre uso su autoridad, ya sabes esa que nunca le gusta usar con sus hijos— asentí, instándola a continuar.

—Le ha dicho a Bella que ahora ya no se podía negar, le había dado su tiempo y le había permitido rechazar ya a varios prospectos, así que ahora ya no tiene salida, te aceptara Eddie, sí o sí, no tiene otra salida.

—Alice, ¿Y tú crees que aceptara así como así?, ella es casi mayor de edad— le recordé.

—Exacto, casi, esa palabra cambia todo su destino, si ella no acepta le quitaran todo lo que tiene y no solo eso, sino que la mandaran a estudiar leyes y después le quitaran todo su apoyo para conseguir un puesto medianamente decente, le cerraran todas las puertas, no tiene otra salida— dijo sería, estaba bastante sorprendido, ¿Cómo eran capaces de hacer eso? Prácticamente le estaban destrozando la vida.

—Alice eso es horrible, no pueden hacerle eso.

—Claro que pueden y lo harán, le han dado un ultimátum— dijo como si nada.

—No puedo creer tanta maldad Alice, es su hija— dije alzando la voz, muy molesto por toda esta situación.

—Edward no pienses mal de mis padres— ahora Alice estaba hablando en serio, cosa poco común en ella— Ellos son buenos padres, si hacen esto es porque quieren lo mejor para nosotros, ¿no te das cuenta? — negué con la cabeza, no tenía sentido alguno, esto me estaba mareando.

—Lo hacen para protegernos Edward, y no sólo a nosotros, a nuestra familia entera, a todo lo que cada generación ha logrado, Bella no lo entiende o por lo menos su rebeldía no la deja ver con claridad, ella se niega a ver la realidad.

—Alice es que no se puede esperar que se entienda algo así.

—Es algo perfectamente entendible Edward, si supieras toda la realidad, hay gente mala, muy perversa y mis padres quieren protegernos de todos ellos, eso es algo que Bella confunde, ella solo cree que ellos quieren manejar nuestras vidas.

—Alice dime una cosa, ¿Tú amas a Jasper? — mi pregunta la tomó por sorpresa pero se recompuso inmediatamente.

—Con todo mi corazón Edward— me dijo sin dudarlo, podía ver que me decía la verdad, se le veía en sus ojos— Él es mucho mejor de lo que esperé, te contaré— dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome a uno de los sillones para que pudiéramos conversar mejor.

— Mis padres conocían a los suyos desde siempre, pero no conocían a sus hijos, una tarde mi padre lo trajo para practicar tiro con flecha, lo vi y lo supe inmediatamente— sus ojos brillaban cual estrellas en la noche.

—Me enamoré perdidamente desde el primer momento, siempre lo estuve esperando, lo sabía, lo podía sentir, y él me buscaba a mí, sin embargó yo sabía de las condiciones que mis padres tenían para una relación aceptable, no me acerque a él en ese momento porque mi sentido de responsabilidad me llegó primero, pero sí estuve en una profunda depresión por un largo tiempo— se veía tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera me movía, temiendo que si lo hacía podría sacarla de su burbuja.

—Una noche, cuando me anunciaron que conocería a mi prometido justo como lo hicieron con Bella ayer, creí que todas mis esperanzas se iban por el caño, mi corazón se partió en miles de pedacitos, la posibilidad de estar con Jasper se desvanecía por completo y aun así acepté conocerlo y aceptar su proposición—la escuchaba atentamente, viendo todo como si yo hubiera estado presente en todo momento.

— Te puedo asegurar que casi me desmayo de la impresión que me di al ver a Jasper sentado en el jardín junto a mi madre, me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, al ver a mis padres sabía que ellos podían ver el gran amor que estaba dentro de nosotros dos, desayunamos tranquilos y después él me llevó a una caminata por el jardín, cuando lo vi a los ojos le reclamé el haberme hecho esperar tanto, el solo sonrió y como todo un caballero se disculpó conmigo, después se arrodilló y sin más colocó mi anillo en su lugar—ella levantó la mano y me enseñó el espectacular anillo, no tenia comparación con el que tenía para Bella pero ambos eran bonitos.

—Esa es una muy bonita historia, Alice— le dije de corazón, yo sabía que esos dos se amaban con locura, un amor fuera de este mundo, un amor el cual yo no conocería nunca.

—Sí lo es, y debo admitir que tengo suerte, a lo que voy Edward es que mis padres saben lo que hacen, nos conocen a los tres mejor que nadie y saben que es lo mejor para nosotros.

— ¿Y cómo saben que yo soy lo mejor para tu hermana?

—Tal vez ven lo mismo que yo veo— me dijo misteriosa, como siempre.

— ¿Y qué es lo que ves?

—Yo veo en ti a un chico bueno y razonable, sin frivolidad y con amor para dar, eso es lo que yo veo en ti y puedo ver que tú y mi hermana tendrán un bello futuro juntos— me dijo con una gran sonrisa, como si ella realmente pudiera ver el futuro.

—Quiero creerte Alice— le dijo bajando mi rostro.

—Hazlo es lo mejor que puedes hacer— me aconsejó, dándome una de esas fraternales sonrisas— Ahora hay que irnos, es el momento— me recordó, ya me lo temía, era mi ejecución, la historia de Alice y de Jasper era una verdadera historia de amor, pero yo no me había enamorado de Bella a primera vista, si hubiera sido así, seguramente no sentiría todo esto en este preciso momento, pero lo sentía.

Al entrar al jardín Charlie me recibió con un fuerte abrazo y Renee con un sonoro beso, minutos después bajó Bella junto con Emmett quien no se veía muy feliz, a diferencia de ella quien no tenía ni una sola expresión en el rostro, que diferente se veía ayer por la noche, claramente se asombró al verme, eso lo puede notar pero se compuso rápidamente y volvió con su rostro inexpresivo, tiempo después llegaron los mellizos, estábamos en el momento justo, todos tomaban té y estaban tranquilos así que me levanté, toqué ligeramente con mi cuchara en la taza para que me prestaran atención y comencé.

—Quiero antes que todo agradecerles por todas sus atenciones y por su grata amistad a la familia Swan— debía apresurarme, un nudo se estaba formando en mi garganta—Quiero con el debido respeto que te mereces Charlie, pedirte la mano de tu hija, y a ti Bella— tomé la cajita de mi chaqueta, me arrodillé y la abrí— Quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa— ella me veía a mí y al anillo intercaladamente, sin relevar ni una sola emoción.

Todos guardaron silencio y esperaron la respuesta de Bella, Charlie obviamente me concedía su mano, no tenía más que una grande y clara sonrisa de alegría y satisfacción.

Bella había cubierto su rostro con su cabello de los demás, pero yo como estaba de frente a ella podía ver cómo corría una lagrima por su rostro la cual limpio rápidamente.

—Sí— apenas si fue un susurro pero me tendió su mano y rápidamente coloqué el anillo en su dedo, levantó su rostro y tenía la mirada seria de nuevo, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, bueno excepto Emmett quien se veía con unas obvias ganas de asesinarme, la abracé por la cintura y dejé que Alice nos tomara una foto.

—Tenemos que planear todo de inmediato, pronto será tu cumpleaños Bella y tiene que estar todo listo— exclamó su madre, todos se pusieron a conversar sobre la futura boda y todos sus detalles, Bella se levantó de su lugar, sin ni siquiera se excusarse y se fue.

La seguí hasta el interior de la mansión en donde logré alcanzarla y la detuve en las escaleras.

—Bella— la llamé, tomado su brazo para evitar que siguiera subiendo.

—Dime por qué no me lo dijiste, ¿Era necesario que me mintieras? — me preguntó con los ojos rojos por todas las lágrimas contenidas.

— ¿Y qué querías que te dijera Bella?, mucho gusto soy Edward Masen, a propósito nuestras familias quieren que nos casemos, ¿te ha gustado la fiesta? — dije irónico, ella rodó los ojos.

—No hace falta el sarcasmo— puntualizó.

—Entiende que yo pensé que nos darían más tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo para qué? ¿Para que me conquistaras como trataste de hacerlo anoche? — me espetó.

— ¿Qué? —

—No creas que no me di cuenta de lo que intentabas con esas sonrisitas estúpidas de don Juan que mostrabas— dijo frunciendo el ceño, así que se había dado cuenta después de todo de mi tonto intento.

—Eso no era lo que intentaba— mentí.

— ¿Entonces qué era? — me preguntó retadoramente.

—Sólo quería ser amable— al menos esa no era una mentira.

—Sí seguro, querías ser muy amable— dijo con el mismo tono que yo había usado antes.

—Y quién es sarcástica ahora— le reclamé, ella me fulminé con su mirada chocolate, lo que me provocó una leve sonrisa, se veía realmente graciosa con ese vano intento de parecer amenazante.

—Escucha, sé que no quieres esto, pero por qué no darnos una oportunidad— le ofrecí, era muy tonto, considerando que yo quería esta boda tanto como ella.

—No lo creo— dijo simplemente, tratando de zafarse de mi agarre, claro que no lo permití.

—Vamos, no seas terca, si te niegas, solo lo harás mas duro y te desgastaras en vano, bien sabes que no tienes salida, tus opciones son nulas— al momento en que se lo dije me arrepentí, ella se acercó mucho a mi, su boca casi rosaba con la mía, podía sentir su aliento fresco combinado con el mío, su aroma a canela y frutos rojos, junto con lo sonrosados de sus labios, era demasiado para mí y mi autocontrol, ¿Qué rayos me pasaba?

—Eso ya lo veremos— me susurró, atontándome con su aliento, el cual había pegado de frente en mi rostro, así como me encontraba logró soltarse de mi férrea mano y sin más subió las escaleras corriendo, dejándome ahí, aturdido, debido a eso sólo un tiempo después y ya habiendo regresado al jardín fue que me pregunte, ¿cómo que ya lo veremos?, ¿qué quiso decir con eso? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿Qué tanto me afectaría lo que fuera que estuviera tramando?


	5. Chapter 5

_**desclaimer: los personajes son de S.M solo la trama es mia**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Cap. 5 paseo<em>

Terminamos el desayuno y todas la mujeres excepto Bella se quedaron en la estancia para discutir acerca de cuándo sería nuestra fiesta de compromiso, si, no se conformaban solo con esto si no que quería hacerlo público y que media ciudad se enterara, a veces detestaba vivir en un lugar tan pequeño como este, una palmada en el hombro me regreso a la realidad

-bien Edward, espero que estés feliz ahora que serás parte de la familia- Charlie se veía muy sincero conmigo, lástima que yo no podía ser igualmente sincero con el

-es un honor para mí Charlie, y déjame decirte que Bella es muy hermosa, será sin duda la mejor esposa- o eso esperaba en mi interior, Charlie no contenía su propia risa y Jasper tampoco, obviamente Emmett no estaba porque justo ahora me detestaba profundamente.

-hay Edward, no tengo en duda que mi hija es una buena muchacha, nosotros la hemos criado, pero tiende a ser un poco testaruda-

-un poco Charlie?- volvió a soltar su risa

-está bien Jasper, mi hija tiende a ser muy testaruda, pero estoy seguro que con paciencia y cariño mejorara Edward, créeme, soy su padre y la conozco mejor de lo que piensas-

-estoy seguro Charlie- sentía que me advertía sobre que era bastante capaz de hacer algo peligroso lo que hizo que me alarmara más acerca de su amenaza en las escaleras.

Al poco rato nos unimos junto a las damas en la estancia para poder conversar

-tú qué dices Edward?-

-disculpen sobre qué?- realmente estaba en otro lugar, supongo que en alguno mucho mejor que este

-hay Eddie estas en las nubes- Alice negó con su cabeza

- sobre el paseo?-

-que paseo?-

-hijo, debes prestar más atención- me reprendió mi madre

-lo siento madre, debe ser la emoción- todos sonrieron ante mi comentario pero mi madre sabia el verdadero significado de este y supuse que Emmett igual porque casi le arranca una parte del brazo al sillón.

-no importa Edward querido, estábamos pensando que sería mejor que tu y mi hija dieran un paseo por el bosque mientras nosotros empezamos con los detalles, es mejor si nosotros nos ocupamos de todo mientras los dos pasan buenos momentos- "buenos momentos" si claro, pero si ni siquiera la conocía!, ganas no me faltaban de gritar aquello sin embargo me trague me molestia, sonreí y asentí.

-me parece una estupenda idea Renee-

-bien, no se diga más- claramente ella estaba muy emocionada

Nos retiramos hasta ya muy entrada la noche, mi madre y mi futura suegra, me daba cierto malestar esa frase, seguían conversando hasta no poder mas y Alice solo echaba mas leña al fuego, Bella solo había bajado un momento y casi arrastrada por su hermana, Emmett nos fulminaba con la mirada a Alice y a mí, Rosalie que estaba junto a él, le daba miradas de advertencia cada cuando, ciertamente Alice había tenido mucho razón al hacer que se uniera a nosotros, si Alice supiera la verdad creo que jamás hubiera decidido ayudarme.

Al entrar a mi hogar una muy enojada Susan nos esperaba en la entrada , rayos , había olvidado comentarle que yo regresaría a arreglar el desastre de mi habitación

-buena noche doña Esme-

-buenas noches Susan, porque levantada a esta hora?-

-solo quería comentarle algo al joven Edward-

-de acuerdo, que descansen los dos- Susan espero a que mi madre subiera hasta su habitación y después soltó su regaño

-joven puede decirme que le ha sucedido?, tan siquiera hubiera tenido la consideración de avisarme que había decidido volverse loco y destruir su habitación-

-lo siento Susan, lo olvide pero te aseguro que no era mi intención dejarte todo ese trabajo, yo iba a regresar a arreglarlo pero olvide comentártelo- supongo que vio mi claro arrepentimiento por que solo suspiro y se despidió de mi.

-solo no vuelva a hacerlo de acuerdo joven- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho- que descanse-

-igualmente Susan y discúlpame- se marcho dándome una sonrisa de consideración y yo subí a mi habitación la cual estaba nuevamente limpia y en perfecto orden.

Desde que tenía uso de razón Susan y su esposo habían estado con nosotros y los quería como a unos segundos padres pues eran muy buenos conmigo en especial Susan, ella hasta podía regañarme como a un hijo y no podía tomármelo a mal sabia que todo era por preocupación por mi.

Me tire en la cama y espere a que llegara el día, ni siquiera me moleste en cambiarme, no me importaba, solo espere y suplique por que el sueño me llegara esta noche.

Me desperté muy temprano, me prepare y baje hasta donde mi precioso volvo me esperaba, mi madre se iría más tarde junto con Renee, Alice y Rosalie pero yo debía pasar por Bella, pasearíamos por un rato en el bosque y luego la llevaría a desayunar a algún bonito lugar, asi es como mi madre me lo había explicado anoche.

Llegue cerca de las 8 de la mañana a la mansión Swan, el ama de llaves me hizo pasar y espere en el estudio nuevamente a Bella bajara, paso mas de media hora cuando por fin bajo, no se le veía nada feliz, supuse que estaba bastante irritada por verme.

-hola Bella, como has dormido?- quise ser cortes hasta en el minimo detalle.

-deja tus galanterías para otro momento y vamos, de por si ya es bastante malo que salgamos a una tonta caminata, solo a mi madre se lo puede ocurrir que yo y un bosque es buena idea- salimos y le abrí la puerta del coche como siempre hacia, se le veía claramente molesta, y no paraba de maldecir por lo bajo, cerca de llegar al sendero de caminatas me desespere.

-quieres por lo menos decirme porque te molesta tanto venir conmigo- ella se volteo a verme claramente desconcertada, en ese momento me volví a dar cuenta de lo hermosos que eran sus profundos ojos chocolate, de un momento a otro comenzó a reírse sin más.

-hay Edward de verdad que estas mal, eres justamente como lo pensé el primer día que te vi, sabes algunas no estamos interesadas en cretinos conquistadores como tú, debes darte cuenta de que el mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, ciertamente no sé como mis padres y Alice te aprobaron, no entiendo como no se dieron cuenta de la clase de idiota que eres, suerte que tengo a Emmett- cuando detuve el auto se bajo de inmediato, ni siquiera desabroche mi cinturón de seguridad y ella ya estaba afuera, era claro que no quería estar cerca de mi pero al acercarse más hacia el camino que guiaba por toda la colina se detuvo en seco y creo que hasta escuche como tragaba intentando controlarse.

-Bella disculpa pero creo que tienes una mala percepción acerca de mi- se volteo para encararme y pude ver brillar un poco de ira en sus expresivos ojos

-una mala percepción dices? Primero tratas de conquistarme, luego te presentas como si nada y haces que me obliguen a un irracional compromiso, y luego por tu culpa me obligan a venir a este estúpido sendero, para que este cerca de fracturarme un tobillo o un brazo, no creo que tenga una mala percepción sobre ti Edward, eres el típico chico de alta sociedad que cree que cualquiera cae ante ti con una simple sonrisa y tu dinero, pues fíjate que conmigo las cosas no son así Edward- se volteo y quedo viendo fijamente el sendero, no creía que se atreviera a caminar, había dejado claro que no quería ni saber sobre él, error, más decidida de lo que pareciera se encamino sobre el sendero, no me espero y tardo uno cuantos minutos para que empezara a seguirla, al darse cuenta de que la seguía trato de perderme y se desvió del camino

-Bella no es seguro que te desvíes así del camino-

-si no quieres que siga caminando entonces deja de seguirme- rayos, se comportaba como una niña encaprichada

-vamos Bella, no actúes como una niña, ven aquí seguro que podemos hablar- la alcance y ella comenzó a jalarse

-te he dicho que me dejes- en uno de sus jalones hizo que tropezara y al tenerla tan bien sujeta no puede evitar caer junto a ella, estaba un poco empinado así que comenzamos a rodar, trate de protegerla lo mejor posible con mi cuerpo para que a ella no le pasara nada, cuando dejamos de rodar ella estaba sobre mí, se levanto rápidamente lo que permitió que yo pudiera sentarme.

-estas bien?- asintió y fue cuando me di cuenta de su sonrisa, seguramente se estaba conteniendo- que es tan gracioso?-

-es que…- se empezó a reír y trato por todos los medios de parar- estas todo sucio y con el cabello lleno de hojas- no se aguanto más y se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia, toque mi cabello y era cierto tenía muchas hojas en el, fue cuando me di cuenta que ella también estaba sucia y llena de hojas, no puede evitar reírme, se veía ridícula, ridícula pero linda debía admitir.

-qué me dices de ti, te ves ridícula- detuvo sus risas y me dio un golpe en el brazo, me sobe y ella comenzó a reír otra vez, yo también reí por que el momento en si era ridículo y su risa era muy contagiosa, cuando pudimos parar de reír nos levantamos y nos dimos cuenta de donde estábamos, era un claro hermoso, con flores amarillas, lilas y blancas y perfectamente redondo.

-guau, no sabía que en Forks hubiera lugares así-

-ni yo- nos volteamos a ver y por un momento sentí que me perdía en su mirada-

-Bella, creo que debemos aclarar esto, yo no soy como tú crees, dame por lo menos la oportunidad de demostrarte que te equivocas, estamos comprometido después de todo-

-si, así parece- lo reflexiono un momento y después brillo la determinación en sus ojos- te tengo un trato Edward- esto no se veía muy bien

-qué clase de trato?- nos sentamos en el centro del claro donde el sol podía dar en toda de magnitud

-el poder que tienen mis padre sobre mi termina en tres meses, cuando yo cumpla 21, te doy un mes-

-como que un mes?-

-te doy un mes para demostrarme que no eres como yo lo creo, aunque pocas veces me equivoco sobre las personas-

- y si lo logro que sucede?-

-continuamos con todos los alocados planes que tenga mi hermana y no replicare nada más, hasta pondré de mi parte-

-y que pasa si no lo logro?-

-dos semanas antes de la boda terminas con nuestro compromiso sin más- terminar con el compromiso?, era claro que no me agradaba la idea de casarme pero terminar con el compromiso seria como cavar la tumba de mi familia.

-y que sucede si no acepto?-

-fácil, hare de esto lo mas insufrible para ti y finalmente terminaras rompiendo el compromiso, eso te lo aseguro, así que para como lo veo es mejor que aceptes- esta mujer sí que era de temer, lo pensé un momento, si aceptaba y lo lograba las cosas serian un poco más fáciles, pero si no lo hacía igualmente perdía, que difícil.

-espera, porque dos semanas? Quieres decir que seguiríamos con el compromiso hasta dos semanas antes?-

-técnicamente seria como un compromiso falso-

-pero por que esperar hasta entonces?-

- porque así no tendrán tiempo de buscarme un nuevo prospecto, si terminamos al finalizarse el mes, ellos aun tendrán dos meses para buscar a alguien más, en dos semanas será imposible que lo logren- era increíble a que velocidad trabajaba la mente de esta mujer.

-hablas como si fueran tus enemigos, son tus padres!, por todo lo que es justo-

-no tendría que hablar así de ellos si no me obligaran a hacer esto, es una estupidez seguir esta tradición-

-es una tradición? Lo de los matrimonios arreglados?-

-sí y una muy tonta en realidad pero en fin, me han atado de manos y pies pero no me amordazaron y eso fue un gran error- bien ahora sentía miedo- entonces que dices?

Si aceptaba me arriesgaba, pero con lo malévola que se estaba mostrando no quería ni imaginarme como seria el que se dedicara a fastidiarme la vida, suspire cansinamente, todo esto era irreal, como una pesadilla la cual cada instante se volvía mas y mas tétrica.

-de acuerdo acepto-

-bien, tienes un mes ni más ni menos- asentí y estrechamos las manos, esto no le iba a gustar a mi madre, pero tal vez no tenia que comentárselo, ya había hecho bastante arruinando mi vida para que dejarla intervenir mas?, iba a tomar las riendas de esta ridícula situación e iba intentar poner todas las cartas a mi favor, aunque algo me decía que Bella Swan no me la iba a dejar tan fácil, lo podía ver en su sonrisa de satisfacción y el brillo de villanía en sus ojos, bien si ibas a jugarnos las todas por las todas yo tampoco me dejaría.

* * *

><p><em>bien un capitulo mas, lamento si los deje abandonados y no tengo excusa asi que soy sincera con ustedes, no he tenido inspiracion, me he quedado seca de pensamientos y sumando que tengo una presion enorme por saber si entre a la escuela que quiero bueno me ha dejado super mal, esta capitulo lo hice tiempo atras y espero que lo disfruten, tratare de ponerme al corriente y subir cap lo antes posible, y si me dejan un review? sucede que siempre me llena de energia sus comentarios y me hacen muy feliz, alguna duda? se las respondo sin problema, si no he contestado alguno mil disculpas haganmelo saber y contestare sus review enseguida. sin mas les dejo el sig capitulo, espero y les agrade mucho besos y nos estamos leyendo<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA**

A todas mis queridas lectoras y lectores, espero que esta nota no los desaliente o haga sentir mal, sólo vengo con esta terrible y horrible nota para decirles que mis historias MATRIMONIO, VIDA PERFECTA O AL MENOS ESO PARECE y UN SECRETO POR DEVELAR, serán suspendidos indefinidamente, aquí les presento las razones.

1º. Hace mucho tiempo que he escrito estas historias y he perdido por completo la idea de ellas, tan sólo dos de estas historias las he escrito cuando comencé tercero de secundaria, como ven una historia así no se puede continuar

2º. Por lo mismo de que se ha perdido la continuación de esto la inspiración simplemente no me llega para terminar con esto.

Por el momento no las quitaré de mi página, aun tengo la esperanza que la historia regrese a mí y pueda continuar con ella, de no ser así las borraré y no se reescribirán en un futuro.

Espero con todo el corazón que las historias se puedan continuar y terminar, no quiero dejar así las cosas, en todas puse esperanzas y quiero continuarlas con todo el corazón.

Sin más por el momento, les deseo lo mejor, lamento traerles tan malas noticias pero así es, un abrazo y los mejores deseos. An.


End file.
